kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Gira
Gira (ギラ, Gira) is a horned devil from Hell and possibly a member of the Runaway Spirit Squad. She is also a member of Vintage. Character Overview Appearance Gira has short, light-colored hair that is unkempt. Like Lune, she has two small horns protruding from her head, but their shape is slightly different. The most noticeable trait about Gira is that she has a third eye on her forehead like that of a three-eyed oni. This eye is cat-eyed, while her right eye is normal and her left eye a double-ringed pupil. Gira is shown to wear a cloak and hagoromo. Personality Gira is basically emotionless in expression, even when faced with serious threats. She is able to keep a calm composure even when she was attacked by Haqua. Gira is also respectful towards her superiors, calling Lune with the honorific "-sama" a suffix showing high respect. Character History Mai-High Festival Arc Gira was called by Lune to hunt for Keima's previous conquest targets, believing that among them are the Goddesses. Gira and her two fellow colleagues then successfully trapped Ayumi, Chihiro and Keima before calling Lune to report her success. However, Haqua interferes and brakes the trap. Haqua then calls them "servants of evil" and tells them that they have no place to be here. Gira then asked Haqua if she's from the Runaway Spirit Squad, but Haqua denies it, claiming that she is instead the defender of the pride of New Hell. The two Vintage members and Gira then use their Hagoromos to bind Haqua, but she manages to slip away by flying from her cloak. Haqua knocked out the two Vintage members as Gira said that Haqua's stronger than she thought. As Gira tries to use a communicator to call for help and warn Lune, Haqua destroys the device with her fire. Having no other options, Gira tries to escape, but is quickly followed by Haqua. Gira was surprised to see that Haqua was able to fly without the hagoromo as the latter explained that one just has to manage 20 different types of spells to fly. In a last effort, Gira tries to attack Haqua directly with a rapid amount of attacks, but the latter proved to be too quick. Later, it is shown that Gira has been defeated by Haqua and her unconscious body was being dragged by Haqua with her scythe. Heart of Jupiter Arc Gira was at Maijima East Elementary School 10 years prior checking on the girls that Kaori Yuuzaki had encapsulated and then collar them. After having a conversation with Kaori, Gira tells Koari that she is on track to deliver enough vessels within the agreed time-frame. After putting on her hood once more, Gira warns Koari to hide the bodies in a less careless place, saying that someone could walk in. Kaori retorts that nothing will happen even if they do since only children are here. Gira says nothing and just looks on before leaving. Trivia *Gira means "Tour" or "Circuit" in Spanish. Quotes *(To Lune)'' "Lune-sama, we have captured the two as well as the one." (Chapter 175 p 12) *(To Haqua) "Ugh, how can you fly at such speeds without the aid of a hagoromo?!"'' (Chapter 176 p 9) Category:Female Characters Category:Vintage Category:Demons Category:Hell